Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to data processing. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to determining data quality issues in data processing jobs.
Description of the Related Art
A data warehouse may often include a collection of data designed to support management decision making. Such data warehouses may contain a wide variety of data processing jobs intended to support development of management reports or data mining models depicting business conditions at a particular point in time. Data warehouse systems include systems to extract data from business applications and a warehouse database system to which the extracted data is transferred and loaded in an organized fashion so as to provide business managers useful and efficient access to the data. Data warehouses generally combine data extracted from many different databases across an entire enterprise. The data processing requirements of extracting data from many databases, transferring it across an enterprise, and loading it meaningfully into a data warehouse may often be demanding.